The Choice
by rantandrumour
Summary: Its Alex's choice. Does she return home with Molly? Oneshot


**So this fic is just fulfilling a challenge set to me by Blue-Jackal, and I told her I'd give it to her by today! (Plus I've had this kind of fic burnt into my mind for months.) I hope you enjoy. Please keep in mind that I only spent about an hour on it, so its unbeta'd, and uncorrected :) Plus: I don't own ashes. Thank you to Rolephant, for being brilliant when life makes me well.. she knows.  
**

Alex kept her eyes closed as the person removed her blindfold and gag, knowing it was bright outside and not wanting her eyes to burn. She squinted in the sunlight and gasped. She was at the boat where she had been shot in 2008.

Alex wanted to scream her rage, but there was a gag in her mouth. She really wasn't too sure why she had been kidnapped in the first place. She had been walking to work when someone had grabbed her from behind, putting their hand over her mouth. A blindfold went over her eyes, and then the hand was quickly replaced with a gag. Her hands had been tied together, and she had been led blindly into a car where she had just sat and waited for what seemed like hours. She knew that there were other people in the car, but she couldn't speak or even move to a position where she could remove the gag.

So the car had sat in silence. Finally it had started moving, and it was a relatively short drive to the docks, where everyone had been led out before her.

As Alex stood gaping into the sunlight, a sudden movement caught her eye. She looked towards it. A little girl of about twelve stood in front of her. Alex smiled sadly. The girl looked almost like…

"Hello Mummy," Molly said.

"Molly, what are you doing here?" Alex asked, happy to see her daughter, but thoroughly confused.

"It doesn't matter why I'm here, Mum," Molly replied. "What matters is why _you're _here. That's why I got Jim here to kidnap you and your colleagues." Alex stared in disbelief.

"_You _kidnapped us? Why?"

Molly paid her no attention, instead turning towards the boat and raising a radio to her lips. "Jim," she said. "Bring out the first hostage."

A tall man emerged from the boat with a woman in uniform that could only be Shaz. She was blindfolded and gagged, and her hands too were tied behind her back. The man named Jim moved her down into a kneeling position in front of Molly.

"You know, Mummy," Molly said. "I really did miss you." She levelled the gun with Shaz's head. "I was really worried when I heard that you'd been _shot_."

At the word 'shot' the gun went off. Alex let out a scream, but Molly just stood and smiled as Jim went into the boat and came out with Chris. Blood had splattered on her, and Alex noticed for the first time how truly evil her daughter looked.

"I read Sam Tyler's file again Mum." Alex watched Chris look up at the mention of Sam Tyler's name. He struggled against the ropes binding his hands together, but Jim held him firm. "And as I read, I realised where you _were."_

The gun went off again, and Alex stared in horror as the girl in front of her smiled giddily. Ray was lead out, and Molly continued her saga.

"I couldn't have you staying here, having all that fun, whilst I was mum-less. So I came back here and started planning my _revenge."_

"But how did you get here?!" Alex asked desperately, trying to not look at the blood that covered her daughters smiling face.

"It doesn't matter, Mum. What matters is that we'll be together forever, after I rid you of the last one."

Alex's breath caught in her throat as Gene was led out. He was struggling, but Jim held him firm. A swift punch to the gut and kick to the knees later, he was kneeling in front of Molly.

"Molly, no please!" Tears were running down her face. Gene looked up, trying to find her through the blindfold. He said something around the gag, and Alex knew what it would be. It would be her nickname, the one he had bestowed upon her all that time ago.

"Don't you realise Mum? It's Gene Hunt keeping you from me. _He's not real Mum. _Just trust me."

The gun sounded once more and Alex screamed in loss as Gene fell to the ground.

"Now you can go home. Come back with me, Mummy. Come back to 2008."

Alex stared in horror at the murderer in front of her. "No," she said, horrified. "You're not my daughter. My daughter wouldn't do that."

"Fine," Molly said. "That's your choice." She raised the gun and Alex felt a burning sensation as the bullet passed through her chest.

Alex gazed on the bodies of her now dead colleagues, and she knew that this world had to be real. Blackness ate at the corners of her vision. Pain seared through her chest. She reached over to Gene's limp hand and cried as the blackness took over and as she exhaled her final breath.

~(*)~

Molly stood at her mother's bedside, holding her hand.

"Hello Mummy," she whispered. "You know," Molly said, "I really do miss you. I was really worried when I heard that you'd been shot." Her mother gave no sign of hearing her, but the beep of the heart monitor increased slightly.

"I read Sam Tyler's file again Mum. And as I read, I realised where you were. You're with him, aren't you? You're with Chris and Ray and Gene. You've got to let them go, Mummy. If you can let them go, we'll be together forever."

Her mother's heartbeat increased a little more. "Don't you realise Mum? It's Gene Hunt keeping you from me. _He's not real Mum. _Just trust me."

"Don't you realise Mum? It's Gene Hunt keeping you from me. _He's not real Mum. _Just trust me. Come back with me, Mummy. Come back to 2008."

Molly stared desperately at her mother, searching for any sign of her coming back, but there was none. Suddenly, the heart monitor sounded out a long beep. As Molly was pushed out of the room while the doctors tried to save her mother's life, she knew what would happen. Her mother had refused to come back. She was dead.

Soon after, the doctors came out with looks of defeat on their face. Molly went back into her mum's room, and held the now cold hand.

"Its okay, Mummy," Molly said. "I'll be fine. It's your choice."

**Thank you if you actually read all of this! **

**Now BJ, I've fulfilled mine... :P  
**


End file.
